Sportacus Fever
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Drama, Humor, and a little Romance! Shippey it is. Stephanie gets sick and Sportacus helps her but is that all? This story doesn't have anything to do with my first two. Finished 8,14,05!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer To elaborate on this story: It is in no way connected to the first two I wrote. It is shippey. It is also my first attempt at this. Please review! **_

Sportacus Fever

By 18lzytwner

Chapter 1

Sportacus was sleeping when his crystal went off. Confused for only a moment he jumped from underneath his white comforter and sprang into action. He back flipped into the seat of the control center of his airship and headed for LazyTown.

Stephanie awoke in a fog. It seemed really hot in her room for some reason. She got out of bed and tried to open the window. But the room started to spin and she collapsed onto the floor.

Mayor Meanswell heard something hit the floor with a loud _THUMP_. He called to Stephanie asking if she was all right. When there was no response, he ran up the stairs to her room. Mayor Meanswell found Stephanie in a pile on the floor. He tried to wake her but couldn't then, he heard the front door open.

"Mayor!" Sportacus shouted.

"Up here in Stephanie's room! Please hurry!" The Mayor shouted in reply. Sportacus could hear the concern in his voice and raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. He reached Stephanie's room to see the Mayor holding her head in his hands and a look of helplessness on his face.

"What happened?" Sportacus asked.

"I heard a loud thump and when I came up to investigate, I found her on the floor. She's burning up Sportacus." The Mayor explained. Sportacus could the worry lines in Mayor Meanswell's face get deeper. He took charge of the situation.

"Give her to me." The Mayor did as he was told. "Now go fill the bathtub with cold water. We have to get her temperature down. Then go call Dr. Feels Good. Get him over here immediately." Sportacus commanded. The Mayor went to the bathroom without a word and filled the tub with cold water. Then he ran downstairs to the phone.

Sportacus scooped up Stephanie's motionless body and took her to the bathroom. He gently placed her into the cold water. She began to shiver and Sportacus tried to keep her from thrashing about the tub.

"Stephanie its ok. This going to help you." Sportacus said softly. As if she understood, she stopped squirming around. Then she tried to speak but nothing came out. Then the Mayor arrived with Dr. Feels Good.

"How is her condition?" The doctor asked as he stuck his hand into the water and checked Stephanie pulse. It was racing and he could feel her hot skin through the cold water.

"She tried to say something a moment ago but nothing came out. Mayor Meanswell said she collapsed. I put her in here hoping to bring her fever down but…" Sportacus stopped.

"You did the right thing. Did you take her original temperature?" Dr. Feels Good asked.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to get her into the tub immediately." Sportacus explained. The doctor pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in Stephanie's mouth. The digital read out skyrocketed to one hundred and two degrees. The doctor made a face, and then he told Milford to go get buckets of ice. Sportacus was going to help him get ice but the doctor stopped him.

"With a fever of 102, I can't administer any medications. We need to get her temperature down to at least 101. Lift her out of the water." Dr. Feels Good told Sportacus. Sportacus did as he was told without question. The doctor drained the tub and filled it with cold water again. Sportacus gently put Stephanie back in and she began to shiver as before. This time he grabbed her hand and she squeezed back. Surprised Sportacus turned to the doctor.

"She just squeezed my hand." Sportacus told him.

"That's good. She may not be conscious but she is still with us." Dr. Feels Good smiled. The Mayor entered with a bucket of ice. The doctor instructed Sportacus to start putting in into the tub while Mayor Meanswell got more ice. Five minutes later Dr. Feels Good took Stephanie's temperature again. It was down to 101.5, but it still wasn't enough.

"The next bucket of ice should bring it down enough." The doctor assured Sportacus and the Mayor. The next bucket of ice went in and the doctor took Stephanie's temperature. It was down to one hundred and one and the doctor pulled medications out of his bag. Dr. Feels Good injected something into Stephanie's arm.

"What was that?" The Mayor asked.

"That was a fever reducer and now I'm injecting a sedative." The doctor explained.

"How long will she be out?" Sportacus asked.

"The sedative should keep her out for about six hours. If she doesn't wake up after eight hours call me. Now you guys put on these rubber gloves, strip everything off her bed, and wash it in hot water. Then dry in the dryer. Stephanie's mattress should be ok. Put clean sheets on it and a new pillow and pillowcase. Someone should be with her at all times. Take turns watching her." The doctor instructed. The Mayor and Sportacus threw everything into the washer. Then they remade her bed and gave her a new pillow and pillowcase. Sportacus came back into the bathroom and told the doctor.

"Good. I took her temperature again and its still 101. Now you can move her. The clothes she is wearing need to be washed like her sheets and blankets." Dr. Feels Good said. Sportacus stopped in his tracks. Mayor Meanswell entered the room with new pajamas for Stephanie. All three of them had no idea what to do at this point.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They made a very uneasy Sportacus lift her out of the tub and wrap her in a towel. So, as Sportacus held her in his arms and she dripped all over the floor, the Mayor and Dr. Feels Good decided what to do next.

"You should do it. You're her Uncle." The doctor said.

"Oh no. You do it. If Stephanie ever found out I did it she'd never speak to me again." Mayor Meanswell protested. They went back and forth for about ten minutes and all the while Sportacus' arms were getting tired. Finally, Sportacus laid Stephanie gently on the floor and interrupted the argument.

"Why don't we call Bessie?" Sportacus suggested. The Mayor and Dr. Feels Good agreed that was a good idea and Milford made the call. Bessie came right over. She entered the bathroom and pushed everybody out. Bessie carefully pulled off the wet pajama and undergarments. Then she put the dry ones on and rubbed Stephanie's hair dry. Then she called Sportacus into the bathroom.

"You can take her to bed now." Bessie told him.

"Thank you Bessie. You wouldn't believe those two. They were trying to decide which one of them should do it. I was afraid that they make me do it." Sportacus laughed nervously. Bessie smiled and was going to make a crack when she thought better of it. Bessie had seen the look on Stephanie's face when Sportacus was around. She had wondered what Sportacus would have done if they had made him do it. At that thought Bessie laughed. Sportacus looked at her and she said,

"I just can't picture you trying to do that." Bessie smiled. Sportacus' cheeks turned red and he started to laugh. He took Stephanie to her bed and tucked her in. The Mayor, Sportacus, and Bessie thanked the doctor as he left. Then the Mayor told Sportacus he unfortunately had some business to attend to at Town Hall that couldn't be avoided. He promised to come back as soon as possible. Sportacus said it was ok and that he didn't mind having the first watch. The Mayor thanked him and left with Bessie. Sportacus pulled a chair up to the side of Stephanie's bed. However, true to his form Sportacus couldn't sit still. He paced the floor, did some sit ups, and stretched. After about an hour, he decided to try to sit down. Taking Stephanie's hand in his, he hoped that she would get better. Her skin was cooler than before and Sportacus decided to take her temperature. It was down to 99.5. _Her temperature is almost normal but not quite_, Sportacus thought. Suddenly Stephanie began to thrash about in her bed.

"Stephanie! Its ok. Calm down." Sportacus tried to sooth her but she continued to thrash. Sportacus scooped her up and held her close. She stopped thrashing and snuggled up to him. Sportacus rocked her back and forth and kept telling her it would be all right. About half and hour later, Sportacus put her back into bed and went downstairs. He called up the doctor and asked him about the thrashing incident. Dr. Feels Good said it was possible that she was having a bad dream or that she just needed someone to tell her everything was all right. Sportacus thanked him and went back upstairs. Stephanie was sleeping peacefully and Sportacus realized that the Mayor had been gone a long time. The sedative would be wearing off soon. Sportacus heard a noise and he looked around the room. He heard it again but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It stopped and he sat down next to Stephanie and felt her forehead. It was cooler than before and he used the thermometer again. This time it read 99. Sportacus smiled and glanced at his watch. Only about thirty more minutes and the sedative would be out of Stephanie's system.

The Mayor was trying to finish the business at hand but he couldn't seem to focus. He was worried about Stephanie. Bessie could sense that he was nervous and she told him not to worry.

"Stephanie is a strong girl. She'll come out of it. I'm sure that Sportacus will let us know as soon as she does." Bessie reassured him.

"I know I just…" Mayor Meanswell started.

"You're just a big worry wart and you can't help it." Bessie smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Milford blushed, picked up his pen, and got back to work.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stephanie started to move her lips but couldn't get any sound to come out. She licked her lips and tried again. This time something came out. "Sportacus," she mumbled. Sportacus stopped searching for the source of the noise and whirled around.

"Stephanie?" He asked. Stephanie's eyes fluttered open and she looked confused.

"Why are there two of you?" She asked as she blinked her eyes trying to focus them.

"There aren't two of me." Sportacus chuckled. "How are you feeling?" Stephanie was finally able to focus her eyes and she stared at Sportacus. His bright blue Icelandic eyes had always made her feel safe for some reason. Sportacus looked at her funny as she continued to stare.

"Stephanie?" Sportacus asked. She snapped back to reality and her cheeks turned red. Sportacus, afraid that her fever was back on the rise, put his hand on her forehead. Her skin was about the same as before. Now it was Sportacus' turn to blush. An awkward silence had settled over them until Sportacus heard the door open downstairs. He promised Stephanie he would be right back and left the room in a hurry.

Mayor Meanswell had returned from Tow Hall. Sportacus began to laugh when he saw the red lipstick on the Mayor's check. The Mayor, Unsure of what was so funny, looked at the glass in the door. He saw the lipstick and turned about the same shade of red. Wiping it off his face, he turned to Sportacus.

"Why aren't you upstairs with Stephanie?" Mayor Meanswell asked.

"She is awake now so I was going to call Dr. Feels Good and let him know." Sportacus explained.

"She's awake? Then I'm going up to see her." The Mayor declared.

"By the way you missed a spot." Sportacus chuckled. With that, Milford ran upstairs and made sure the lipstick was gone. Sportacus called the doctor and he promised to be right over.

"Uncle Milford!" Stephanie smiled as he entered the room.

"Stephanie! I'm so glad to see you're feeling better." He came over and gave her a hug. Sportacus arrived at the door and told them Dr. Feels Good was on his way.

"Good. I want to talk with him." Mayor Meanswell said and went to answer the door.

"You gave me ah us quite a scare, Stephanie." Sportacus faltered. Stephanie pretended she didn't hear his slip up and replied, "Not on purpose I assure you."

"What happened anyway?" She asked.

"Well when I got here your Uncle was holding your head in his hands. You had collapsed on the floor and your fever was at 102. We put you into the bathtub full of cold water and tried to bring your fever down. Dr. Feels Good came, we got your fever down, and he gave you some medication. However, I have a question for you. While you were sleeping, you started to thrash around. You wouldn't calm down until I picked you up. Why was that?" Sportacus finished. Stephanie tried to avoid the question and luckily, at that moment the doctor and Uncle Milford walked in.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling?" Dr. Feels Good asked.

"Pretty good. Sportacus was explaining what happened." She smiled.

"Well lets take your temperature." The doctor said as he stuck the thermometer in her mouth. The reading came to 99 again.

"Well 99 is good. I suggest you stay in bed the rest of the day. Your body is still recovering from today. Call me if anything changes. Tomorrow I'll come by and see how you are doing." Dr. Feels Good smiled.

"Can I play tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"After I see you we'll decide." He answered.

"Thank you doctor." Sportacus said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome." He said aloud. Then pulling Sportacus over to the side, "Can I take to you in private later." Surprised by the request, Sportacus said yes and the doctor left. Sportacus went back into the room and Stephanie was beaming as she talked with Uncle Milford. Sportacus caught himself smiling too. He couldn't figure it out. Every time Stephanie smiled, he felt different somehow. He always wanted to smile around her. He couldn't get that slip he made earlier out of his mind. He may not have acted that way but for some reason he was incredibly nervous and concerned when she was in that bathtub.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Uncle Milford caught Sportacus with one of those 'thinking really hard' looks. He told Stephanie to rest some rest and that he and Sportacus would be downstairs. Sportacus, who was still thinking, had to be dragged from the room. Finally, after a lot of work the Mayor was able to get him in the hallway.

"Come on Sportacus we'll talk in the kitchen." Mayor Meanswell said. Snapping back to reality, Sportacus said something incoherent and followed the Mayor. The two sat down in the kitchen and Sportacus grabbed an apple out of the basket on the counter.

"Well it seems that I'm not the only one with an unspoken attraction." Mayor Meanswell said. At this Sportacus dropped his apple and said "No I don't." Ignoring what he said Mayor Meanswell continued.

"Stephanie couldn't stop talking about you. It was Sportacus this, Sportacus that. I know you're LazyTown's hero but…" The Mayor could see that Sportacus wasn't absorbing any of what he was saying. He had a far off look in his eyes. Mayor Meanswell came over to him and snapped his fingers in front of Sportacus' face.

"Anybody in there?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Mayor, I wasn't paying attention." Sportacus replied.

"I noticed. Are you ok?" The Mayor asked.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking." Was all Sportacus said.

"Care to elaborate?" Mayor Meanswell pushed. When Sportacus didn't answer, the Mayor dropped the subject.

"Thank you again for your help today." Milford said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going." Sportacus replied.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Stephanie?" Mayor Meanswell asked. Sportacus just nodded and went upstairs. He reached the door of Stephanie's room and knocked.

"Come in." Came Stephanie reply. Sportacus entered and went over to her. She was smiling and writing something in her diary.

"I have to go but I'll be back later." He explained. The smile went away from her face. It looked like she wanted to say something but she stopped herself by biting her lip.

"Ok. As long as you promise to be back later." She sighed. Sportacus smiled and nodded. He bent down and hugged her.

"You rest so tomorrow you can play with your friends." He said. Stephanie said she would and Sportacus left the room closing the door behind him. She heard him go down the stairs and for some reason she couldn't stop herself. The tears started to stream down her face and she cried. The pages of her diary began to get wet but she didn't care. Sportacus could hear her crying. He had only made it half way down the stairs before stopping. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought. For some reason he wanted to go in there and comfort her. But instead he turned and left for the doctor's office.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sportacus arrived at the doctor's office and knocked on the door. The doctor let him in and they had a seat in his office.

"What's on your mind Dr. Feels Good?" Sportacus asked.

"Well its more like what's on Stephanie's mind?" Dr. Feels Good said.

"Pardon?" Sportacus said, getting nervous.

"While you and Mayor Meanswell were taking care of Stephanie's bed she spoke to me. Granted she wasn't conscious but she spoke to me all the same." The doctor explained.

"What did she say?" Sportacus asked. He started rubbing his hands together and sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Mind you she was delirious but she said 'I love you.' I can only assume she meant you because you spoke to her and you held her hand." Dr. Feels Good dropped the bomb. Sportacus sat there with is mouth hanging open and a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Sportacus, are you ok?" The doctor asked. Sportacus closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little surprised." Sportacus said.

"Well, Stephanie is a little older than when you got here five summers ago. Its possible that she thinks she loves you but…" Sportacus didn't let the doctor finish.

"Thank you Dr. Feels Good. I have to go." With that, Sportacus rushed back to the Mayor's house.

"I guess that went well." Dr. Feels Good said to himself.

Sportacus arrived at Mayor Meanswell's and knocked on the door. Milford opened it and let Sportacus in.

"I was going to try to get a hold of you. Bessie found some paperwork that has to be done immediately and I must go to Town Hall. You can watch Stephanie right?" Mayor Meanswell asked.

"Of course, I can. How is she?" Sportacus asked.

"She's fine. I'll call you when I'm finished." Mayor Meanswell left for Town Hall. Sportacus then took the stairs two at a time again and reached Stephanie's door. He knocked and then entered the room.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie smiled.

"I promised I'd be back." Sportacus smiled back.

"I have a question for you." Stephanie said.

"Ok, shoot." Sportacus replied.

"How did I end up in this pajamas? I don't think they were the ones I went to bed in." Stephanie asked. Sportacus swallowed and told her, "We called Bessie and had her come over and take care of them. I didn't think that you'd want your Uncle, the doctor, or myself taking care of it." He explained, blushing.

"Thanks. That would've been quite embarrassing. Uncle Milford still thinks that I'm eight years old. I think its hard for him to realize I'm older." Stephanie said.

"Me too." Sportacus said under his breath.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing." Sportacus quickly replied.

"No, I heard it again. That's like the twentieth time today I've heard a noise but I can't figure out where its coming from." Stephanie said. Sportacus got up and looked around the room. Then he went over to the closet and opened the door. Inside the closet, the noise grew louder. Sportacus parted Stephanie's pink outfits and looked behind them. All he saw was an empty wall. However, he looked harder and saw a little hole. Sticking his finger in the hole, Sportacus pulled. A section of wall popped out and Sportacus looked into it. What he found made him jump back.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stephanie called to Sportacus. When he didn't respond, she got out of bed. She walked over to the closet and peered inside. Sportacus was just standing there staring into something. She stood beside him and grabbed his hand. This made him jump.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Sportacus replied. The two of them stood there and stared into the little cubby that Sportacus found. Bravely, Stephanie stuck her head inside and looked around. Two of the walls were painted pink like Stephanie's hair and the other two were painted blue like Sportacus' outfit. A look of confusion came across Stephanie's face. Sportacus pulled her out of the cubby and said, "Stephanie stay here. I'm going in." Stephanie was about to object but Sportacus disappeared. He, too, was shocked by the different colored walls. He looked around for something to make sense. Why have a cubby in there with the walls that way and nothing else in there? Then he realized that the blue wall had a bump in it. He looked at the bump and put his hand on it. The bump sunk into the wall and Sportacus was sucked down a long tube.

Stephanie heard a big _WHOOSH_ and decided to investigate. She entered the cubby again to find it empty.

"Sportacus!" She shouted and her words echoed off the walls. Then she noticed the bump on the pink wall. She put her hand on it and the bump sunk in and she too was sucked down a long tube.

Sportacus looked around his strange surroundings. He was stuck in the tube at the bottom. _Now what?_ He thought. Then he heard a noise and saw something pink land in the tube next to him.

"Stephanie, are you all right?" Sportacus shouted. Stephanie nodded and tried to figure out how to get out. Sportacus was a little too big in the shoulders and was jammed into the tube. He could only move his head and his legs. Stephanie's tube on the other hand was too big. She turned around and around in it trying to find a way out. For what seemed like hours the two tried to figure a way out. Then Stephanie heard footsteps and pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

Mayor Meanswell called the house and "Sportacus" picked up the phone. They had a brief conversation in which the Mayor said he wouldn't be home until around six o'clock. The fake Sportacus told him that he would tell "Stephanie". After he hung up the Mayor thought about their conversation. Sportacus didn't sound right. Of course, the Mayor had been meaning to fix that lousy phone in the kitchen.

The footsteps grew louder and Sportacus could see the look of worry on Stephanie's face grow as well. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make everything better but he couldn't.

"Stephanie!" He called out. "Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright." Stephanie wanted to believe him but she just wasn't so sure. She desperately wanted to be in his arms. Stephanie felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. _No! Don't cry!_ She scolded herself. _You have to be strong. Sportacus wouldn't cry at a time like this. _Finally, the footsteps stopped and out of the shadows, stepped Robbie Rotten.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

To all those who have reviewed: I thank you for your input. I promise I won't try to disappoint.

Chapter 7

Robbie smiled and walked up to the tubes. He had grown smarter in the five summers since Sportacus' arrival.

"Welcome to my humble home." Robbie said.

"Robbie let us out of here!" Sportacus shouted.

"I don't think that will be possible, Sportacus. For you see that would ruin my plan." Robbie explained.

"What plan?" Stephanie asked.

"My plan is to make LazyTown lazy forever, of course. It has taken many failed attempts but this time I've done it." Robbie smirked.

"When I get out of here, Robbie, I swear…" Sportacus started.

"You'll swear what? You'll be lucky if you ever get out. My plan is perfect." Robbie retorted. Stephanie began to think. She had to get Robbie to spill his plans. But how was she going to do that? Then she had an idea.

"Robbie, your plans always fail what makes this one so different?" Stephanie asked.

"As we speak 'Sportacus' and 'Stephanie' are already on the surface." Robbie explained. A look of horror spread across Stephanie's face as Robbie sneered back at her.

"I took one of my almost successful plans and this time made it work. My "Sportafake" project almost worked with two exceptions. The first being I didn't get rid of the real Sportacus and the second being I didn't get rid of the smartest one of the bunch. It was because of you, Stephanie, that my plan was an overall failure. But now with a lazy Sportacus and a lazy Stephanie backing him up, no one in LazyTown will object. There will be peace and quiet forever." Robbie finished. Both Stephanie and Sportacus knew that Robbie had a point. If the two people who were always getting people up and moving around changed their minds it might be enough to turn LazyTown lazy. What were they going to do?

Back on the surface, Mayor Meanswell returned home. 'Sportacus' was sitting on the sofa watching TV. 'Stephanie' was sitting next to him in her normal pink outfit. At first the Mayor was confused. But when he saw the two of them eating some red apples he pushed the uncertainties from his mind.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Stephanie. What are you watching?" The Mayor asked.

"We're watching some cartoons." 'Stephanie' replied.

"Sportacus, could I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" Mayor Meanswell asked. 'Sportacus' got up and went into the kitchen.

"Why are you guys watching TV?" Milford asked.

"Well, Stephanie was getting bored just sitting in bed and since she can't play until tomorrow I thought we'd just do something different." The fake Sportacus explained. This explanation seemed to satisfy the Mayor and 'Sportacus' went back to the TV.

Robbie watched the expressions on Stephanie and Sportacus' faces. He had them right where he wanted.

"Don't you want to know how I got you here?" Robbie said proudly. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Ok. How did you get us here?"

"Well, it was quite a feat, I assure you. During the fall and spring I tunneled upwards toward the Mayor's house. In fact, since he had the second floor added on two summers ago it made my job easier. All additions have to be recorded and a copy of the plans kept at Town Hall. So one night I broke into Town Hall and found the finished plans for the addition. I made some alterations and poof soon my tunnel now had a place to go. They left space for the tube under the stairs and created the cubby. Then slowly but surely I connected everything together. One tube in the house that split into two different ones as it got closer to my lair. Viola! It worked perfectly." Robbie explained.

"How did you cover up the noise of the tubes being put in?" Stephanie asked.

"Simple. You and your Uncle weren't home during the day. So I put the tube in. The noises that first attracted you're attention were easy to do. I used a remote control to activate my sound device in the wall. The bumps activated the trapdoor when they were pressed in. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to topside." Robbie smirked. He walked over to the disguise tubes and said, "It's disguise time!" Then choosing his classic "Rob U. Blind" outfit, Robbie left for the surface.

Now by themselves Stephanie turned to Sportacus. Sportacus could see her trying to cover her worry.

"Stephanie, don't worry, I have an idea." Sportacus told her. Then he flexed his awesome biceps and the tube began to stretch. But it wasn't far enough for him to move his shoulders. He kept trying to work the tube with his muscles and it stretched inch by inch. However soon he was tired and couldn't do it anymore. Stephanie saw him trying to work through his fatigue.

"Sportacus don't hurt yourself. It isn't worth it. There is always a way, but that isn't it. We need to think together to get out of here." Stephanie said. Sportacus smiled at her and said, "You are right Stephanie. With the two of us there isn't anything we can't accomplish." At that Stephanie blushed. She wanted to tell Sportacus her secret. But now wasn't the time. So the two of them thought about what they were going to do to escape. They had to stop Robbie's evil plan.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robbie walked around in his salesman's suit, looking around LazyTown. No one was outside. So far the plan was working. Then he saw Ziggy leave his house and head toward the Mayor's house. Robbie followed him at a close distance. Ziggy knocked on the Mayor's door and 'Stephanie' let him in. Robbie hid under the open window to listen to the conversation. Ziggy asked why they were watching TV and 'Sportacus' explained it to him. Ziggy shrugged his shoulders and joined them. Soon all three of them were laughing and watching the cartoons. Robbie smiled and headed back to his lair and his prisoners.

"Sportacus I got it! Since your shoulders are stuck why don't you use your legs and press against the outside of the tube. Your shoulders shouldn't move and it'll be great leverage." Stephanie said.

"I'll give it a try." Sportacus told her. Then Sportacus picked up his legs and began to push on the tube. The harder he pushed the more the tube moved.

"Yes! It's working!" Stephanie cheered. Then Stephanie heard some footsteps and she told Sportacus to hold it a minute. Robbie walked in and changed into his regular outfit. Then he walked over to Stephanie and sneered at her.

"Well, my plan is working perfectly just like I predicted. No one is outside. No one is playing and no one _dancing_." Robbie laughed. Stephanie just looked at him with a straight face. Sportacus could see she was angry and he was unsure of what she was going to do. Then Stephanie just opened her mouth and started to speak. No she wasn't speaking, she was singing.

"… Though nothing, will keep us together

We could steal time, just for one day

We can be Heroes, for ever and ever

… Though nothing will drive them away

We can be Heroes, just for one day

We can be us, just for one day

… We can be Heroes

Just for one day…"

Robbie covered his ears and shouted at her to be quiet. She refused and kept singing.

"There is always a way…"

Finally Robbie left the room but Stephanie didn't stop.

"You gotta know you can make it…"

Sportacus began to push more on the tube and was finally able to move it enough that he could get his foot through the bottom. Stephanie kept singing and Sportacus kept pushing. Soon, however, Stephanie was losing her voice and Sportacus' legs were getting tired. Finally Stephanie was too hoarse to sing any more and Sportacus thigh muscles were twitching. Exhausted, Stephanie sat down and rubbed her throat. She looked over at Sportacus who was trying to get his aching muscles stop twitching. Soon Sportacus noticed that Stephanie's eyes were drooping and her head was practically on her chest.

"Sleep well Stephanie." Sportacus murmured. She was out like a light when Sportacus said, "I love you." Then he too fell asleep. Robbie took his fingers out of his ears. POP! POP! He listened and heard nothing. Then he did his little dance. "Finally, I get some peace and quiet around here!" He said to the walls. Grabbing his little purple blankie, Robbie curled up in his big fuzzy chair and fell asleep.

Back at the Mayor's house, 'Sportacus', 'Stephanie', and Ziggy were still watching TV. It was nine o'clock and passed Ziggy's bedtime. The Mayor had let the real Stephanie to stay up until 9:30 since she was older now. But Ziggy stayed with what he thought were his friends. Mayor Meanswell came into the living room and told Ziggy that he had to go home and that 'Sportacus' should go back to his airship. Ziggy didn't put up a fight and left. 'Sportacus' however started to give the Mayor some attitude. Mayor Meanswell got angry and told 'Sportacus' to leave. 'Stephanie' decided to go with him. The Mayor tried to get her to go to bed but she refused and the two left. The Mayor didn't know what to do. Something was definitely wrong but he couldn't figure out what. So he went after 'Stephanie'.

Sportacus' crystal went off waking him and Stephanie. Sportacus gazed into it and saw the Mayor fighting with 'Sportacus'. They were yelling back and forth. Then 'Sportacus' shoved the Mayor. He had to get out and safe him! Without a word, Sportacus took all the strength he had left and pushed on the tube.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

I had my sister go over the story and she pointed out some spelling and grammatical errors. I apologize if those made something hard to understand.

Chapter 9

Mayor Meanswell fell to the ground, hard. He didn't know what to do. Sportacus had never been violent. 'Stephanie' didn't come to him, the Mayor just laid there. Bessie heard the commotion and came outside. She saw Mayor Meanswell lying on the ground and rushed over to him.

"Sportacus what happened?" Bessie asked. 'Sportacus' ignored her and moved on. 'Stephanie' followed him.

"Stephanie what is going on?" Bessie asked. Ignored once again, Bessie turned to Mayor Meanswell.

"Are you alright, Milford?" Bessie inquired. The Mayor only nodded as Bessie helped him to his feet. The two of them walked slowly to Bessie's house.

Sportacus' valiant last effort was enough to push the tube off. He crawled out of the tube and went over to Stephanie. He pushed on the outside while Stephanie pushed on the inside. They easily moved the tube. Stephanie crawled out and the two tried to figure a way out of Robbie's lair.

Robbie heard the commotion and went to investigate. He saw Sportacus and Stephanie looking for a way out. Robbie hid in the shadows and tried to figure out what to do.

Stephanie pointed out the tube that led to the surface. Sportacus lifted her onto his shoulders and she pulled herself up. He followed her up the tube. Stephanie opened the lid and climbed down the ladder. She looked around but her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness. Sportacus bent down to be at eye level with Stephanie. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw that they were too late. What ever had happened was now over. Sportacus felt like he failed everyone. Stephanie felt him sigh and stand up straight. She took his hand and laced her fingers between his. Sportacus squeezed her hand and they headed for the Mayor's house.

Bessie sat with the Mayor, who hadn't spoken a word for the past twenty minutes. She didn't know what to say. Bessie had cleaned up the cuts on Mayor Meanswell's hands. Every time Bessie tried to ask about what happened the Mayor just shook his head. Then Bessie looked out the window and saw Sportacus and Stephanie walking toward the Mayor's house. She left the Mayor and rushed outside.

Stephanie saw Bessie charging at them. She scrambled behind Sportacus. Bessie, who was a good head and shoulders shorter than Sportacus, came up and started shouting at them. Sportacus and Stephanie tried to explain what was going on. Stephanie began to cry. That's when her Uncle walked out of Bessie's house.

He walked straight at them and stopped Bessie from shouting. He then stood square in front of Sportacus and stared him in the eyes. Sportacus stood his ground and put Stephanie behind him. Then the Mayor spoke.

"Why?" Was all Mayor Meanswell asked.

"As I was trying to tell Bessie, this is Robbie's doing. He created doubles of Stephanie and myself and then set them loose on LazyTown. Stephanie and I have spent the past six hours trapped in Robbie's lair. We are tired and have had a very trying day. Please you have to understand. Whatever happened, it wasn't us." Sportacus tried to explain. Milford just looked at him. He wasn't sure if he believed him. Then Stephanie came from behind Sportacus.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Uncle Milford, but you know that no matter how old I get I wouldn't hurt you. Sportacus wouldn't hurt you. Please you must believe us." She pleaded with her Uncle.

"I don't know what to believe, after what I saw today." Uncle Milford said.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all the compliments!

Chapter 10

Sportacus and Stephanie climbed the ladder into Sportacus' airship. The Mayor had refused to let Stephanie back into his house. She couldn't sleep outside so Sportacus said that they would have to go to his airship. Once inside Sportacus pulled out his sleeping bag and made a bed for himself on the floor. He told Stephanie that she could sleep in his bed. She nodded and crawled under the white comforter.

Sportacus had just climbed into his sleeping bag when he heard a small soft noise coming from his bed. Stephanie was crying again. She had tried to be brave but she couldn't take it anymore. First this morning with her fever, then being captured by Robbie, and now her Uncle didn't trust her enough to sleep in her own bed. Sportacus got out of his sleeping bag and came over to Stephanie's side.

"Stephanie everything is going to be ok. You'll see." Sportacus tried to comfort her. Then she did something that surprised him. Stephanie sat up and put her arms around him and held onto him like she had when she was eight. Sportacus could feel her fear and utter disbelief. Stephanie put her head on his chest and he put his head on top of hers. As the tears ran down her face, Sportacus wiped them away.

"Sportacus, I have to tell you something, but I don't know how." Stephanie said between sobs.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything, you know that." He reassured her.

"I… I…" She started. Sportacus moved her head and looked into her dark brown eyes. She looked back into his piercing bright Icelandic baby blues. Then she put her hands on his face. He never took his eyes off of hers as they…

Mayor Meanswell and Bessie sat in his kitchen. Both bewildered by what was going on. Bessie grabbed Milford's hand and looked at him.

"Do you think we did the right thing? What if they were telling the truth?" She asked him.

"I've been going over that in my head and I can't figure out what to do. If they were telling the truth then I've just ruined my niece's view of our relationship. I'm supposed to be her Uncle and I'm supposed to believe and protect her. If they weren't telling the truth then I did the right thing, right? If not what have I just done?" Milford spilled. Bessie had no answer to those questions. She could only try to comfort him.

Stephanie pulled his head to hers and pressed her lips to his. She wasn't sure to expect, somewhere in the back of her mind she didn't even know what she was doing. But Sportacus didn't seem to notice as he kissed her back. Suddenly, Stephanie pulled back.

"What did I just do?" She asked as her lips quivered. Sportacus smiled and gave her a hug. She held on to him and never wanted to let go.

"You did something that took a lot of courage." Sportacus explained.

"I just ruined our friendship." She looked hurt.

"No, you didn't. You just made it stronger. We had been keeping secrets from each other. Now they are out and we can be more like ourselves." Sportacus told her.

"I have to admit, Sportacus that ever since I came to LazyTown I couldn't keep you out of my mind. But today I saw something that made me take that leap of faith." Stephanie blushed.

"What was that?" Sportacus smiled.

"When Bessie started to yell at you and Uncle Milford got in your face, you stood your ground and put yourself between me and them. Even though he was my Uncle you protected me. That and with your slip ups earlier in the day, I just…" Sportacus didn't let her finish. He pulled her close and held her tight. Then kissing her forehead said, "I…" This time she didn't let him finish, "I love you, Sportacus."

"I love you, too, Stephanie. Well I hate to do this but tomorrow is going to be a big day. But together we can handle it. So let's get you in bed." Sportacus grinned.

"Ok. You're right. We have to make Uncle realize that we we're right. We have to…" Stephanie stopped talking. Her head hit the pillow and she passed out. Sportacus climbed into his sleeping bag and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sportacus awoke and looked around to see what time it was. His clock said it was only a little after nine but it seemed later than that to him. Stephanie was still asleep and Sportacus quietly picked up his sleeping bag. After putting it away, along with his pillow, he tiptoed over to Stephanie and kissed her on the forehead. Stephanie's eyes opened and for a moment couldn't remember where she was. Then she saw Sportacus smiling and she remembered the night before. She smiled in return and got out of bed. Then she began to smell something.

"What is that smell?" She said as she wrinkled her nose up. Then she lifted her arm and caught a whiff. "Oh." She blushed.

"I don't smell so good either." Sportacus chuckled. "I think it was because of all that pushing. My legs hurt and my outfit smells."

"Well then first things first, let's get clean. I can't think straight with all that stench hanging around." Stephanie said, holding her nose. Sportacus nodded and got into his command seat. He poked a couple of buttons and part of the wall came out. Stephanie peered into the hole. Inside was a bathroom!

"Well that explains a lot of things." Stephanie murmured.

"What did you say?" Sportacus asked her.

"I said: What am I going to wear? After I get clean I don't want to put these smelly things back on." Stephanie asked.

"You're right. What you're wearing now might as well be burned." Sportacus joked.

"Real funny, Mister Smells like Stinky Feet. But I'm being serious." Stephanie joked back.

"Well my outfits won't fit you. Is there anyway we can slip back into your Uncle's house?" Sportacus asked.

"Yeah, you can climb up the rose trellis near my window. If the window isn't open, you still should be able to lift it from the outside. My socks and, wait, maybe I better do it." Stephanie said starting to turn red.

"Sounds like you've done that before. Why can't I do it?" Sportacus asked.

"Well it's just that I know where everything is that's all. You would have to search around for stuff. Besides while I'm gone you can get clean." Stephanie hurriedly offered.

"Ok, if you're sure." Sportacus smiled. She said she was sure. Sportacus told her to be careful. She promised she would and took off down the ladder. Sportacus decided to tidy up a bit before jumping into the shower.

"Whew! That was a close one. I wasn't thinking about my unmentionables." Stephanie said as she made her way down the ladder and crept toward her Uncle's house. Hopping the fence, she made her way to the backyard. Once there she began to climb the trellis. Stephanie reached the window with ease. She didn't tell Sportacus that she used to climb down after Uncle Milford put her to bed and look up at the sky. Or rather what happened to be in the sky. She chuckled to herself as she easily climbed in the window. Then making her way around the room she picked up what she needed. Then Stephanie returned to the window and was going to climb out when she realized she couldn't carry her clean clothes and climb down at the same time. Stephanie looked around her room for her backpack. Finding it stashed under the bed she grabbed it and began to fill it with her stuff when she heard footsteps outside the door. Quickly she ducked into the closet and held her breath.

Sportacus was wondering what was taking Stephanie so long. He had finished tidying up and was going to take a shower when he realized almost half an hour had gone by. _Should I go after her?_ He wondered. His crystal hadn't gone off, _so she must be ok_, he thought to himself. But just to be sure he went over and shouted, "Door!" His viewing door opened into his viewing deck. Grabbing his telescope he peered down at the Mayor's house.

The footsteps went right by her room and Stephanie hurriedly left the closet, put her backpack on, and climbed down the trellis. Then quietly she left the backyard and hopped back over the fence.

Sportacus saw her coming back and went inside to shower. He put his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor and jumped into the shower. The warm water felt good on his sore thighs and knees as he soaped up.

Stephanie climbed the ladder back up to the airship. Once inside she heard the shower still running and sat on the bed awaiting her turn. Soon the water stopped and Sportacus came out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes in hand and a towel around his waist. Stephanie stared at his head.

"What are you staring at, Stephanie?" He asked.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stephanie's eyes weren't transfixed on Sportacus' six pack, rippling pectorals, or even his massive arms (enough drooling ladies), but his wavy dirty blond hair. She just walked up to him and stuck her hand into his soaking wet hair. Sportacus pulled her hand away and smiled.

"You can play with my hair later. Right now you need to clean up and we need to straighten out what is happening in LazyTown." Sportacus said pushing her into the bathroom.

"Promise?" Stephanie asked.

"I promise." Sportacus acquiesced. Stephanie smiled and closed the bathroom door behind her. Sportacus smirked as he put his dirty clothes in the hamper and pulled out a clean uniform. Quickly he got dressed and rubbed his hair dry before putting on his hat. Sportacus placed his goggles on top of his hat and went out onto his viewing deck. Using his telescope looked down upon LazyTown. No one was playing outside and the town looked deserted. He shook his head in disgust and came back inside.

Sportacus heard the shower still running and some other noises coming from the bathroom. Quietly he opened the door a crack to listen. It was Stephanie. She was singing in the shower.

"Go, go get it together; No ones lazy in LazyTown! Hey, hey sing it together; No ones lazy in LazyTown!"

Sportacus laughed softly and closed the door. Soon he heard the water shut off and Stephanie emerged dressed and ready to go.

"I feel better. Let's go clean up LazyTown!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"All right lets go!" Sportacus yelled.

The two climbed down the ladder and headed toward the Mayor's house. Sportacus knocked on the door. Mayor Meanswell answered it and came outside.

"Mayor we came to…" Sportacus started but the Mayor stopped him.

"Let me explain something. Bessie and I did some thinking last night and have come up with a solution. There is a way to prove who are the real Stephanie and the real Sportacus. But we will need the other two to do this. Meet me and Bessie in the center of town by noon and bring the other two as well." Mayor Meanswell told them. He then stepped back inside and locked the door. Stephanie looked at Sportacus with one of those 'what do we do now?' looks.

Sportacus said, "We had better find those two and fast. It's already ten thirty."

"But how? We don't know where they went after the altercation with Uncle Milford." Stephanie asked. She no sooner got the words out of her mouth when the fake Stephanie rounded the corner. Quickly Sportacus grabbed her and ordered her to tell them where the other Sportacus was. She refused to tell them anything.

"What should we do with her?" The real Stephanie asked.

"Hmm, come on. We'll put her up in the tree house." Sportacus said. Sportacus put the fake Stephanie, who was kicking and screaming, over his shoulder and climbed the tree house ladder. Then he set her inside the tree house and quickly climbed down the ladder. He got rid of the ladder.

"Well now at least all we have to do is find the fake Sportacus and we'll be ready for noon." Stephanie said.

"I think that all we'll have to do is wait. If Robbie made these doubles to be like us then the fake Sportacus' crystal will beep and he will come for the fake Stephanie." Sportacus mused.

"You're sure that will work?" Stephanie asked.

"Well if it does what do we do with him?" Sportacus asked. Stephanie didn't have any answer but she knew they needed to come up with something fast. The fake Stephanie was causing a ruckus up in the tree house. Just as Sportacus predicted the fake Sportacus came flying around the corner. Sportacus grabbed the phony and the two began to fight. Soon Stephanie couldn't tell them apart. Which was her Sportacus?

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stephanie began to bite her nails as the two Sportacus's fought. She could feel her nerves reaching their breaking point as the Mayor, Bessie, and the kids came out to see what was going on. Upon seeing two Sportacus's the Mayor's jaw dropped. Everyone watching did the same thing. Only Stephanie's mouth was closed with the exception of her nails.

"Ow!" She cried as she bit her finger instead of a nail. At that point one of the Sportacus's crystals beeped. That Sportacus tried to get away to help her. The other didn't seem to notice and continued to fight. Stephanie saw this and knew which one was the real one. Unfortunately, the real Sportacus had to try to get the other to stop. The two rolled around. One was punching while the other tried to block the punches. Finally, one of the Sportacus's pinned the other. The one that pinned the other began wailing on the pinned one with a vengeance. Trying to block the punches wasn't working.

Then out of nowhere, Stephanie jumped on top of the one throwing the punches. She began to hit him. Surprised, he stopped punching the Sportacus on the ground and turned to hit Stephanie. The Sportacus on the ground became enraged and began to hit the other. Stephanie fell to the ground when the other Sportacus on the ground got up. Mayor Meanswell rushed over and helped Stephanie get out of the way. Suddenly from around the corner came a group of LazyTown Patrolmen. They got into it and separated the two. Subduing them was difficult but finally they were able to do it. Once they were subdued one of the Sportacus's collapsed. Stephanie ran over to him.

His breathing was irregular and his face was covered in bruises. She looked over him and saw that if he didn't get help soon he would be in serious trouble.

"Get Dr. Feels Good NOW!" She shouted. The other Sportacus was showing no remorse for what he had done. The Mayor had the police arrest him and haul him away. They also got the fake Stephanie out of the tree house and arrested her. Tears started to form in Stephanie's eyes.

"This can't happen to you. I need you. Don't leave me." Stephanie whispered to Sportacus. He tried to answer but he didn't have the strength. Dr. Feels Good arrived with a crew of paramedics. They moved Stephanie out of the way and tried to stabilize Sportacus.

"He has some broken ribs and a possible punctured lung. Load him up in the ambulance. We have to get him to the nearest hospital quickly." Dr. Feels Good ordered the paramedics. Stephanie wanted to climb into the ambulance with Sportacus but they wouldn't let her. Dr. Feels Good said they would be in the neighboring town's hospital. FunTown was a good fifteen miles away. The ambulance left LazyTown with sirens blaring and at top speed.

Mayor Meanswell grabbed Stephanie and they got in his car. They drove to FunTown and got there a little after the ambulance. They hurried into the hospital and were told to wait in the waiting room. Stephanie sat there staring off into space. Uncle Milford came over to her and hugged her. She pushed away and sat further over. The Mayor tried to comfort her but she just sat there and refused to answer him. A million things were running through her head. Then Dr. Feels Good came into the waiting room.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stephanie sprang out of her chair. The doctor's expression didn't look good. Stephanie's face fell.

"How is he? Tell me the truth." Stephanie said bluntly.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news." Dr. Feels Good stated.

"JUST TELL ME!" Stephanie exploded. The doctor had a look of fear in his face. Stephanie never raised her voice above a normal level before in his presence. Quickly realizing what she had just done she apologized to him.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Feels Good. I just need to know what has happened to Sportacus."

"The good news is that none of his ribs punctured his lungs. The bad news is that he has possibly 6 broken ribs and a possible check bone fracture. Right now they are sending him to X-Ray to make sure." Dr. Feels Good explained. Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand. Her lips began to tremble but quickly she stopped herself. _They don't know about Sportacus and I so I must show some control. Oh wait, I already lost it. _ She thought to herself.

Aloud she said, "When can I see him?"

"I'll come back and let you know." Dr. Feels Good smiled.

"Thank you, doctor." Were the first words Uncle Milford said since Stephanie pushed him away. The doctor nodded and left the room. Stephanie sunk back into her chair. Uncle Milford sat next to her but didn't know what to say. How could he make amends after not trusting his own niece?

Sportacus awoke in a lot of pain. His chest hurt like he'd been stomped on by an elephant and his face felt likewise. Sportacus tried to sit up but that wasn't going to happen.

"Ouch! Guess I won't be doing that for awhile or much of anything else for that matter." Sportacus winced. Then a nurse came in and told him that the doctor would be along shortly. He said ok as the nurse checked his IV and pulse. She left afterwards and the doctor entered about five minutes later.

"Well, doctor how bad is it?" Sportacus tried to smile.

"I'm going to be honest with you. It isn't as bad as we thought but it's still not great. You have a total of 4 broken ribs, which will take 4 to 6 weeks to heal. Your left cheekbone isn't fractured but it is badly bruised. It should take about 3 weeks to heal properly. In the meantime I want you to rest. I know this is hard but it will take a lot of bed rest and a check up after 4 weeks before I will clear you for any physical activity." The doctor explained. A grim expression crossed Sportacus' bruised face or at least half of one. It hurt to move his face a lot.

"What am I going to do? I'm LazyTown's hero and I can't save people if I'm laying in bed." Sportacus said, concerned.

"I can't answer that. But maybe you should let the police in LazyTown handle things for awhile." The doctor suggested.

"Thank you Dr. …" Sportacus started.

"Dr. Rottenstein." The doctor answered.

"Rottenstein?" Sportacus gave a suspicious look.

"Why the funny look?" Dr. Rottenstein asked.

"Nothing, the name is familiar that's all. You don't have any relatives in LazyTown do you?" Sportacus asked.

"Nope, none at all." Came the doctor's reply. Sportacus thanked the doctor and Dr. Rottenstein said he'd be back later to check on him. With that Dr. Rottenstein left and talked to Dr. Feels Good.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You know Sportacus asked me the same question you did. Is there someone in LazyTown with the same name as me?" Dr. Rottenstein asked Dr. Feels Good.

"No, but it is a long story that I'll tell you sometime. How is he?" Dr. Feels Good smiled.

"Well he has 4 broken ribs and a badly bruised left cheekbone. It'll take 4 to 6 weeks for his ribs and 3 weeks for his cheekbone. You'll have to bring him back after 4 weeks for me do run more X-Rays and make sure everything heals right." Dr. Rottenstein explained.

"What kind of medications is he on?" Asked Dr. Feels Good.

"I gave him some prescription strength Alleve. He should take 2 pills a day, one every twelve hours." Dr. Rottenstein said as he handed Dr. Feels Good a couple of bottles of the medication.

"He should take it with food, right?" Dr. feels Good asked.

"Correct. I have a question. Have you ever dispensed this stuff before?" Dr. Rottenstein asked.

"Oh, yes. I just wanted to make sure that I got it right. The last time I dispensed this stuff I was working in the hospital in the capital. I'm getting older and am the only doctor in LazyTown. So I want to keep up to date and be sure of myself." He explained to the other doctor.

"I didn't mean to seem unsure of your abilities. I know you are a very capable doctor. I just like to make sure all my patients get the best treatment available." Dr. Rottenstein explained. Dr. Feels Good said he didn't blame him. Then the two parted and Dr. Feels Good went to the waiting room.

Stephanie had not spoken a word to her Uncle at all the entire time they had been there. She was still upset with him for not trusting her and she was more worried about Sportacus. When Dr. Fells Good walked into the room she once again jumped out of her chair.

"Well how bad is it?" Stephanie asked.

"It isn't as bad as we thought. Sportacus has only 4 broken ribs and a badly bruised cheekbone. It will take at least 4 weeks to heal." Dr. Feels Good told her and Uncle Milford.

"Can I see him?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, you can see him. He is in room 109 down the hall." He told Stephanie. She left the waiting room and Mayor Meanswell was going to follow but the doctor stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Milford. The Mayor nodded and the two sat down and began to talk.

Stephanie walked hurriedly down the hall. She arrived at room number 109 and knocked on the door. Sportacus said to come in and she opened the door.

At first, Stephanie didn't recognize Sportacus' face. It was covered in purple-bluish bruises and the left side was swollen. Only one of his piercing Icelandic baby blues were showing as the swelling had closed up the other. Stephanie absorbed it all and then noticed that he wasn't wearing his blue uniform. His hat was missing as well and she came over to him. Sportacus tried to smile but it hurt. Stephanie sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"I wish that I could hold you in my arms but I fear that isn't possible." Sportacus said sadly.

"I wish you could too." Stephanie smiled back.

"Well, you can still play with my hair if you want." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Ok." She smiled and leaned over and put her hand into the wavy dirty blond hair. Then she got out of the chair and sat next to him on the bed. Sportacus could see she was trying to keep up a brave face but it was hard.

"Don't worry. In 4 weeks I'll be back to normal." Sportacus said. Stephanie knew that even if his ribs were healed in 4 weeks he wouldn't be able to do everything he used to for a while after that. She said nothing as she pulled her hand out of his hair. Then she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then they heard a knock on the door.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stephanie got up and opened the door. Uncle Milford was standing on the other side of it. She let him in but didn't acknowledge him.

"Sportacus the doctor told me everything. The LazyTown Police have agreed that while you recover they will do their best to step up patrols and help whenever they are needed. I have some more good news. The police picked up Robbie. He is sitting in jail with his doubles until you return to LazyTown and confront them." Mayor Meanswell said.

"That _is_ good news. When do I get out of the hospital?" Sportacus asked.

"Dr. Feels Good says you can come home tomorrow. I'm going home and setting up Stephanie's old room for you to sleep in until you can go back to your airship. The doctor says you shouldn't climb stairs until your better so her old room will be perfect." Milford told him.

"Thank you Mayor. That's very kind of you but I don't want to impose." Sportacus said.

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do for you after you got rid of Robbie's evil doubles. I hope that me not trusting you just hasn't ruined our friendship." Mayor Meanswell said.

"No it hasn't, Mayor. I understand you had to be cautious after what the fake Sportacus did to you." Sportacus said understandingly. Turning to Stephanie, Sportacus asked, "Stephanie would you mind giving your Uncle and I a few moments alone?"

Stephanie started to object but Sportacus said, "Only a few moments, I promise." Stephanie nodded and left the room.

"Mayor, have you patched things up with Stephanie yet?" Sportacus asked.

"I've tried but when we were in the waiting room, she pushed me away and refused to talk to me. Dr. Feels Good thinks that I need to give her time but I don't know if that'll actually work. What do you think I should do?" Mayor Meanswell looked on the brink of emotionally collapsing.

"Let me talk to her. You can go back to LazyTown and hopefully when you come back I'll have convinced her to forgive you and not ruin your relationship." Sportacus offered.

"Thank you, Sportacus. I'll see you tomorrow." Mayor Meanswell said. He left the room and Stephanie came back inside.

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you." Sportacus said.

"What about?" Stephanie asked as she sat down next to him on the bed. He reached over with his right hand and put it on top of her hand. She smiled and the two talked for awhile.

Soon the two were laughing, well at least Stephanie was. Sportacus, however, was trying not to because it hurt so much.

"So do you think you can forgive your Uncle? You know if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have shared our secrets with one another." Sportacus reasoned.

"You're right. Oh Sportacus I just wish you weren't hurt. Robbie has to pay for this." Stephanie said with determination.

"Don't worry. We'll get him. Besides you heard your Uncle. I'm going to be staying at his house with you guys until I can get back up into my airship." Sportacus reassured her. Stephanie smiled at that thought. Looking over at the clock she realized how late it was.

"Sportacus you should get some sleep. Its 10:30 all ready." Stephanie told him.

"I suppose you're right. Could you help me for a second?" Sportacus asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Stephanie asked.

"Can you reach the call button?" Sportacus asked.

"Yes, I'll give it to you." Stephanie replied. As she reached over his head, Sportacus gave her arm a quick tug and she almost fell on top of him. Quickly she steadied herself before she did and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stephanie was about to scold him for trying that stunt when she realized Sportacus had fallen asleep. She put her hand in his and sat in the chair. Soon she had nodded off as well.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning the doctor entered Sportacus' room. Stephanie's head was on the bed and though her body was still in the chair. They were still holding hands and the doctor quietly woke them both up.

"The Mayor is here to take you back to LazyTown. Stephanie if you'll excuse us. I need to get Sportacus ready for transport." Dr. Rottenstein said. Sleepily Stephanie nodded, got up, and left the room.

"Good Morning Stephanie!" Uncle Milford smiled. Stephanie smiled back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What time is it, Uncle Milford?" Stephanie asked.

Surprised that she said something to him the Mayor answered, "Its 11:00 am. Check out time." Stephanie nodded and asked him if they could talk later. He agreed that they should. Then the doctor brought Sportacus out of the room in a wheelchair. A nurse brought a wrapped package over and handed it to Stephanie. She winked at her and told her to wait until they got home to open it. Confused, Stephanie agreed and took the package. Mayor Meanswell pushed the wheelchair out to a waiting wheelchair van. After everyone was loaded up the van headed back to LazyTown. Most of the fifteen minute ride back was filled with talk of what would be going on the rest of the day. The police wanted Sportacus to come over as soon as possible and the Mayor said that Sportacus' airship would be docked at the police station until Sportacus was back on his feet.

Finally they arrived in LazyTown. The van driver brought Sportacus out of the van as Stephanie and Mayor Meanswell got out. Sportacus decided he was up to going to the police station and the Mayor said they would as soon as Stephanie went to his house to grab some stuff first. Stephanie quickly ran to her Uncle's house and jumped into the shower. She then got dressed and put the special package upstairs in her room. She rejoined Sportacus and her Uncle about fifteen minutes later.

The trio headed for the police station and was welcomed by the chief of police, Captain Dogooder. He explained that the fake Sportacus and Stephanie were in the cell next to Robbie Rotten. As they went down the hall to the cells, officers welcomed Sportacus back and some even saluted. They reached the cells to see Robbie sitting on his cot with bags around his eyes. He looked a lot like Ricky the Raccoon.

"Robbie you have some visitors." Captain Dogooder said. When Robbie saw Stephanie and Sportacus, he freaked.

"Get that pink haired girl and Sportakook out of here!" Robbie shouted.

"No such luck, Robbie." Stephanie glared at him.

"Sportacus is going to decide what to do with you. I just thought he should see you before he decides." The Captain said. Then taking Stephanie, Sportacus, and Mayor Meanswell back to his office he explained what the police found when they raided Robbie's lair. Instructions on how to make the doubles were confiscated. Sportacus said the instructions should be destroyed and so should the doubles.

"We can't have them around. They are dangerous." Sportacus said.

"I agree. In fact we shut off the doubles. They had an off switch on their necks." Captain Dogooder explained.

"You know we should give them to Pixel to dismantle. He might be able to use them for spare parts for his inventions." Stephanie suggested.

"Good idea. What do you think, Captain?" Mayor Meanswell asked.

"That's Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll drop them at his house later today. What about Robbie?" The Captain asked.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sportacus made the suggestion that to help the police keep trouble down they should leave Robbie in his cell. The Captain asked how long they should keep him and Sportacus said at least 4 weeks. That would give him a chance to heal and make Robbie less inclined to try something like that again. Captain Dogooder said that he would have to run that by the town prosecutor to see if that was legal. If not they would have to come up with something else. Sportacus said he understood and the three of them left the office and headed for the Mayor's house.

On their way they passed the sports field. Pixel, Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy were playing baseball. They saw Sportacus, Stephanie, and Mayor Meanswell and rushed over to see them. The kids asked him how he was feeling and how long it would take him to get better. Sportacus told them he was feeling a little better than before but that it would take 4 to 6 weeks to be completely better. They said they were sorry to hear that and promised to visit him often while he rested. Sportacus said he appreciated that and would be glad to see them. Mayor Meanswell said that Sportacus needed to get to bed. The kids said goodbye and the Mayor Meanswell pushed the wheelchair toward his house.

Once inside Stephanie made up some lunch for the three of them while Sportacus got into bed. She looked around for some healthy stuff to eat. It looked like Uncle Milford hadn't gone shopping in a few days but she managed to find some apples, yogurt, and bread. She made some toast and then carried the plates down to Sportacus and her Uncle.

Sportacus had found a comfortable position and sat up in bed. His ribs were killing him and his whole face felt just as bad. But when he saw Stephanie come into the room he didn't show how much pain he was in, instead he tried to smile. She smiled at him and handed him his plate of apples, yogurt, and toast. Uncle Milford took his and the three enjoyed lunch together. When they were finished Stephanie cleaned up the plates and silverware. The phone rang and Mayor Meanswell went out to the kitchen to answer it. Leaving Stephanie and Sportacus alone for a few minutes.

"Hello, this is Mayor Meanswell." The Mayor said as he answered the phone.

"Hello Mayor. This is Captain Dogooder. I've talked to the town prosecutor and he said since the robots were his, Robbie can be charged with assault. After 4 weeks we'll let him out on probation and he'll have to do 200 hours of community service." The Captain explained.

"Well if that doesn't discourage him, nothing will. Thank you for keeping us updated. I'll run everything by Sportacus. Thanks again, Captain." Mayor Meanswell said.

"You're welcome, Mayor. I'll call you if anything changes." Captain Dogooder said and hung up. The Mayor hung up the phone and walked back down the hall.

Stephanie was holding Sportacus' hand and the two were discussing what they were going to do for the next 4 weeks. Then Sportacus asked what they were going to do about Uncle Milford. Stephanie heard approaching footsteps and quickly said they would discuss it later as Uncle Milford walked into the room.

"That was Captain Dogooder. He told me that Robbie would be charged with assault and kept in a cell for 4 weeks. After that he will do 200 hours of community service. Is that ok?" Mayor Meanswell asked. Sportacus said that was good and that he needed to get some sleep if the Mayor and Stephanie didn't mind. The two said they didn't mind and quietly left the room.

Robbie sat in his cell as Captain Dogooder approached. The Captain explained Robbie's rights to him, removed him from the cell, and escorted him to the courthouse. The town prosecutor, the town judge, and an attorney provided for Robbie, were waiting when they got there. The judge explained that Robbie had to allocute, or admit what he had done. Robbie refused to do so and the judge held him in contempt of court. Robbie's legal aide tried to convince him that if he allocated than he wouldn't have to spend more time in jail. Robbie decided that he didn't like jail and would prefer to stay out of it. The legal aide announced that Robbie had changed his mind and asked if the contempt charge could be dropped. The prosecutor had no objections and the judge allowed it. Then Robbie was told to stand up and tell the court what he had done. After Robbie did so the judge informed him of the deal that had been arranged. Robbie didn't look happy and he wanted to object but his legal aide advised against it. The judge delivered Robbie's sentence and then Captain Dogooder escorted Robbie back to county lockup.

Stephanie went out to the kitchen and realized it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. She put on her sneakers and told Uncle Milford that she was going out to play with her friends. He agreed that it was a good idea and told her that he had to run to Town Hall for a little while. Then he asked her when they could talk. She told him to come and get her when he was done at Town Hall and then they could talk. Uncle Milford promised he would and the two parted.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

But Stephanie didn't head to play with her friends right away. She walked for a while trying to organize her thoughts. Before she knew it she ended up near the bench. It wasn't just any bench; it was the bench that Sportacus had collapsed on five years ago when Ziggy accidentally fed him sugar. She was confused back then about her feelings and today was no different. Stephanie knew she loved Sportacus and she knew that he loved her but they had never thought about Uncle Milford, her friends, or the age difference. Then a thought occurred to her. It didn't matter what they thought or how old they both were as long as they loved each other they would make it work. Stephanie wanted to rush back and tell Sportacus but she realized he was sleeping, so she went off to find her friends.

Sportacus wasn't sleeping. He had just asked to sleep so he could collect his thoughts. Did he do the right thing by expressing his feelings? She was only 13, could she really know love? What about the age difference? He was 24, that made 11 years difference. Could their relationship last? Would it ruin their friendship if things ended badly? But then he had another thought. If he really loved her than he owed her the chance to make it work. He would have to make sure they could make it work. Then he grabbed a piece of paper from his wheelchair pocket.

Stephanie joined Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie, and Stingy at the sports field. The kids asked how Sportacus was and she told them he was resting. Then changing the subject, Stephanie asked what they were playing. Ziggy explained that they had already played baseball and badminton but were unsure of what to play now. Trixie suggested they play Frisbee but no one wanted to play that. Stephanie suggested soccer but no one wanted to play that either. Finally, they settled on playing football. Since there were five of them Stingy agreed to snap the ball for each team since he didn't feel like running around. Pixel and Stephanie were on one team and Ziggy and Trixie were on the other. Stephanie and Pixel said they wanted to be the Buffalo Bills (my home town team). Trixie and Ziggy agreed as long as they could be the Green Bay Packers. Pixel and Stephanie had no objections and they began to play.

The Mayor was explaining everything to Bessie as they sat at their desks. Bessie could see that Milford was feeling a lot better than a few days ago. She got up out of her chair and came over to the Mayor's desk. Bessie knew that Milford had a thing for her but was never able to admit it. She wouldn't admit it but she had a thing for him too. The had come close very many times to admitting to each other what was going on in their minds but something always came up. Bessie had decided after 5 years it was time to spill the proverbial beans.

Sportacus had memorized what the sheet of paper said. Before the whole fight with Robbie's doubles he had looked up some words to a song. They were in his pocket when he had been taken to the hospital. One of the nurses had dropped them off for him after his X-rays. Then he wondered what had happened to his uniform that he had been wearing. Mayor Meanswell had brought him another uniform to put on at the hospital. Sportacus would have laughed at the Mayor climbing up the ladder to the airship if it didn't hurt so much to do so. He smiled as best he could as he thought about Stephanie and what he hoped they would talk about tonight.

The score was tied as the "Buffalo Bills" and "Green Bay Packers" entered the fourth quarter. Stephanie had thrown two touchdown passes to Pixel and they had made a field goal late in the third quarter to make their score 17. Ziggy had run for one touchdown and caught another and just at the start of the third quarter Trixie hit a field goal. As the fourth quarter progressed neither team could score. Trixie had thrown an interception but when Pixel was tagged from behind by Ziggy, he lost the ball. Trixie had scooped it up but Stephanie managed to stop her before she got anywhere. Now with only five minutes left and the ball on the twenty yard line, Trixie and Ziggy got into the huddle. Stephanie and Pixel realized that their only hope was to either intercept it or hold the "Packers" to a field goal. Both teams lined up for the snap. Stingy snapped the ball and Trixie tossed it to Ziggy who took off like a rocket. Before they knew what was happening Ziggy was at the fifteen then the ten. He was finally tagged at the five yard line. It was now first and goal. Trixie decided to try a running play and Ziggy got into the formation. Pixel read that they were going to try to run and told Stephanie to hold her ground. There was only four minutes left to go. Ziggy tried to cut up the middle but Pixel stopped him. On second down Trixie threw to Ziggy in the end zone but Stephanie knocked the ball away. Third down Trixie tried a quarterback sneak but that too failed. There was only two minutes left on the clock and it was fourth down. Trixie and Ziggy set up for a field goal. Stingy snapped the ball, Ziggy held it, and Trixie went in for the kick. The ball left Trixie's foot and sailed toward the uprights.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bessie sat on top of Milford's desk and he stopped writing. Looking up from his work Milford caught Bessie's chest in his face. He turned red and Bessie sat up straight. Both of them giggled nervously and Milford got up out of his chair. Bessie slid off his desk and stood in front of him. Sweat started to bead up on Milford's forehead. He pulled at his collar and cleared his throat. Bessie made the first move as she asked Milford a question.

"How long have we known each other Milford?"

"Most of our lives. Why?" Milford asked nervously.

"I was just wondering. And how long have you had feelings for me?" Bessie said nonchalantly.

"Most of our lives." Milford repeated. Unsure if he was serious or just incredibly nervous she asked him if that was true. Now it was Mayor Meanswell's turn to be confused.

"What was the question again?" He stammered. Bessie repeated her previous question.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" More sweat began to show up on the Mayor's forehead. Instead of answering the question he grabbed Miss Busybody and…

The ball was sailing toward the uprights and Stephanie jumped into the air. She had been playing goalie on her school's soccer team back home and was able to jump up and grab the crossbar on the net. She hoped all that practice was going to help. Her fingertips touched the ball and she batted it down. Pixel scooped it up off the ground and started running toward the opposite end zone.

Trixie tagged him at the fifty yard line with only a minute left in the game. Stephanie and Pixel huddled up and decided that they should shoot for the end zone and hope to score. If not it meant overtime. Pixel said that they should run a deep route and hope that they would outdistance everyone. Stephanie smiled as she came up with a play. Stingy grabbed the ball and hiked it. Stephanie stood there as the ball came back toward her. Then, suddenly, she took off like a shot as Pixel caught the ball and threw it. Stephanie had reached the thirty yard line as the ball sailed through the air. She realized that she wouldn't be able to catch it there and started to back up. Pixel had really thrown it hard. Finally she came down with it on the twenty. Trixie realized too late what was happening as she started to run after Stephanie. Ziggy went at top speed to catch her. Stephanie was at the fifteen…

Milford drew Miss Busybody close…

_The ten… _

Their faces were inches apart…

_The five…_

He pressed his lips against hers…

_SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES!_

The two kissed and Miss Busybody practically melted from all the pent up emotions. She and the Mayor played tonsil-hockey for a solid five minutes . When they finally separated both were out of breath. The two just stood there staring at each other until Bessie grabbed the Mayor and kissed back.

Stephanie had scored and won the game! Pixel ran down to the end zone and the two celebrated a little. Pixel hugged her as they jumped up and down. Stephanie noticed that he held a little tight but she was just happy to have won. They two stopped and congratulated their friends on a great game. Trixie smirked and pointed to the clock. There was still thirty seconds left. Trixie's competitive nature wouldn't let those precious seconds go. Pixel and Stephanie had a decision to make go for two or kick the extra point. Stephanie decided that it was best to kick the extra point and bury Trixie and Ziggy down near their own goal line after the kickoff. Pixel agreed and they kicked the extra point. Setting up for the kickoff they decided to do something else. They kicked the ball but instead of kicking it through the air they pooched it like a soccer ball. The football bounced along the ground and Ziggy tried to pick it up. It instead hit him and that made it a live ball. Pixel jumped on it and that meant the game was now over. Having regained possession Stephanie took a knee and let the clock run out. The friends congratulated each other on a good game again and decided to go home for dinner. It was now five o'clock and Stephanie decided she needed a shower and something to eat.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Stephanie was surprised that her Uncle hadn't come by the sports field. _Maybe he's already home_, she thought. However, when she arrived at her Uncle's house he was nowhere in sight. Stephanie looked at the clock and realized it was almost five-thirty. She was going to see Sportacus but she looked at her outfit and noticed the grass stains and mud from the football game. So Stephanie went upstairs and jumped into the shower. Once she was out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and crossed the hall to her bedroom. There she saw the package from the hospital on her bed. She had completely forgotten about it and quickly she got dressed. Then rubbing her head with a towel she picked the package up. An envelope fell out of it and she bent over to pick it up. Sitting on her bed she opened the envelope. Inside was a note that read:

"To Stephanie:

We saved Sportacus' uniform from when he came into the hospital. The nurses noticed how anxious you were about him so we figured that you should give it to him. We repaired the tear in it and washed it. We know that he'll appreciate it.

The Hospital Staff"

Stephanie smiled as she picked up the package and felt the soft cloth on the inside. Then she heard some noises from downstairs and she hoped that her Uncle was home. Rushing downstairs with the package still in her hand she saw Sportacus wheeling around the kitchen.

"Sportacus, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked him as she hid the package behind her back.

"Looking for you." He replied. Stephanie stuffed the package in the cupboard behind her and went over to him. She gave him a gentle hug.

"Have you seen Uncle Milford?" She asked him.

"No, I haven't, but the phone rang while you were gone maybe he left a message on the answering machine." Sportacus suggested. Stephanie ran over to the machine and noticed it was blinking. She poked the play button and the message started:

"Hi, Stephanie and Sportacus! I'm going to be at the office until about six o'clock. I'll pick up something for dinner on the way home. By the way, Bessie will be joining us. Stephanie, make sure Sportacus gets everything he needs. I'll see you in a little while, bye."

Mayor Meanswell's voice stopped and Stephanie deleted the message. Sportacus realized that it was quarter to six and told Stephanie they had better set the table. Stephanie cleared the kitchen table while Sportacus got silverware and napkins. He brought them over to the table and Stephanie went to the cupboards to grab some plates. Sportacus put the plates on the table as Stephanie grabbed some glasses. Then she put them on the table. Looking at the clock she noticed it was now five to six and she went to the window to see if Uncle Milford was coming. She didn't see him or Bessie so Stephanie went back over to Sportacus.

Stephanie started to say something at the same time Sportacus tried to say something. She giggled and he grabbed his sides trying to make sure he didn't laugh to hard. Then Sportacus allowed her to go first.

"Sportacus, I think that we need to talk." Stephanie told him.

"I agree, there are some things that I want to discuss as well. But not with your Uncle and Bessie around." Sportacus half smiled.

"Well I was hoping to talk to Uncle Milford today but since he got held up at Town Hall maybe later. Anyway both that conversation and the one I have to have with you are important." Stephanie explained. Sportacus agreed that both conversations were important and then his stomach grumbled. He started to turn red as Stephanie giggled again.

"What is keeping you're Uncle?" Sportacus asked, quickly changing the subject. It was now quarter after six and Stephanie went to the window to see if he was coming.

"They're coming up the street." she called to Sportacus. Opening the door for them, Stephanie helped bring in the food. Mayor Meanswell explained that he ordered Chinese food. Stephanie smiled as she pulled out her favorite, Sesame Chicken. The Mayor and Bessie were splitting some Sweet and Sour Chicken, while Sportacus enjoyed his Cashew Chicken. They four didn't say much of anything during the meal as they were all starving. Stephanie stared at her Uncle realizing that something was different about him. He wasn't avoiding eye contact with Bessie like normal. Instead he was staring at her. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her Sesame Chicken. She picked up a piece of broccoli in her fork and made a face. Stephanie loved vegetables but broccoli was not one she liked to eat. She nonchalantly pushed it off her fork and onto Sportacus' plate. Pretending he didn't see that Sportacus ate the broccoli. Then he made the offhand remark that he didn't remember Cashew Chicken ever having broccoli. Stephanie blushed and stuffed another piece of chicken in her mouth.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was after dinner and Sportacus was helping Stephanie clean up when the Mayor announced he was taking Bessie home. Stephanie watched as the two walked out the door and then she turned to Sportacus.

"We might as well have that talk now." She told him.

"All right. Well I have been thinking about us and I think that we need to make it work. I know that there is quite an age difference but I don't care. I want to make it work. I love you and that is what is the most important." Sportacus spilled.

"I agree. I was thinking about us too and I decided that no matter what we should make it work. I know that telling our friends won't be easy and I know the age difference won't be easy but I don't care. I love you, Sportacus. I always have and I always will." Stephanie said as she pulled the package from the cupboard.

"I have something to give you." Stephanie smiled.

"You do?" Sportacus asked. She handed him the package from the hospital staff. He opened it and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"One of the nurses gave it to me to give to you. They mended the tear and washed it for you. The nurses noticed how upset I was in the waiting room and thought it should be me giving it to you rather than them." Stephanie explained.

Sportacus smiled and said, "You know that hospital staff was something else. I have something that they gave back to me. I had this in my pocket when they brought me to the hospital." He pulled the piece of paper out of his wheelchair bag.

"I can't sing it to you because of my ribs, but I thought you should have these lyrics to read anyway. They really express how I feel." Sportacus smiled. Stephanie took the piece of paper and was about to read it when Uncle Milford walked through the door. He was whistling and in a really good mood. Stephanie stuffed the piece of paper in her purse and asked Uncle Milford why he was in such a good mood. He responded by saying that the love of his life was in love with him and nothing could be more right. Stephanie and Sportacus looked at each other and then back at Mayor Meanswell. Sportacus asked him what he meant and Milford explained that he and Bessie were now a couple. Sportacus winked, with his good eye, at the Mayor and congratulated him. Stephanie gave him a hug and said she was happy for them. Then looking at his watch, Mayor Meanswell said that he needed to talk to Stephanie in private for a few minutes. Sportacus said he needed to go put something away and wheeled down the hall.

"Stephanie, I want to talk to you about what happened the other day. You know that I love you. You're my niece and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm sorry for what I said. I do trust you but I was so confused and so hurt by what had happened I just over-reacted. Can you ever forgive me?" Uncle Milford begged her.

"Uncle Milford, I forgive you. I know that you were confused. I'm sorry I pushed you away at the hospital. I shouldn't have done that but I was hurt by what had happened and was nervous about Sportacus." She stopped there. She didn't want to tell him about her and Sportacus just yet. The two hugged and Milford said that he had to give Sportacus his pain pill. Stephanie went with him down the hall to Sportacus' room. Sportacus was just getting into bed when they arrived. Sportacus took his pill and Milford said he had to make a phone call and left Stephanie and Sportacus alone.

"So how did it go?" Sportacus asked.

"I t went well. Uncle Milford and I forgave each other and now we are close again. I want to talk to you about telling people about us. What should we do?" Stephanie asked.

"I think we should wait until I'm better. That way we can do subtle things like hold hands or kiss on the cheek and people will just get used to the idea. What do you think?" Sportacus asked.

"That will work for a little while. But what about when I go back home?" Stephanie asked.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sportacus had no answer to that question. He promised her he'd think of something and let her know in the morning. Then he yawned. It was nine o'clock and it had been a long day. Stephanie was feeling tired as well. She kissed him on the cheek said good night and went up to her room. She flung her purse on the bed and got into her pajamas. Then she pulled the piece of paper out of her purse and read it. She smiled as she continued to read the song lyrics. When she finished, she looked under her bed for her sleeping bag. Finding it, she grabbed her pillow and headed downstairs. Quietly she entered the guest room and set up her bed on the floor. Stephanie fell asleep smiling.

The next morning Sportacus awoke early and practically tripped over Stephanie on the way to the dresser. Carefully he stepped over her and pulled out some clean clothes. Then he left the room and went to take a bath. The doctor recommended taking a bath because the water wouldn't pound on his bruises and broken ribs. As Sportacus filled the bathtub will warm water he carefully peeled off his pajamas. Then he got into the tub and soaked his aching body.

Stephanie awoke to see Sportacus wasn't in the room. She got out of her sleeping bag and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Going out in the hall she heard the bath water being shut off. Stephanie went upstairs and took a shower, got dressed, and bumped into Uncle Milford in the hallway.

"Good morning, Uncle!" she smiled cheerfully. Uncle Milford wasn't quite awake as he nodded and went into the bathroom. She just shrugged it off and went downstairs. Sportacus was emerging from the downstairs bathroom wrapped in a towel. He was upset with himself for forgetting clean underwear. Stephanie saw him and her mouth dropped open. Quickly brushing the thoughts of déjà vu out of her head she stared at his bruised torso. Sportacus stopped dead in his tracks and followed her gaze. Noticing how nasty his torso looked he quickly ducked into the guest room and closed the door. Stephanie went to the door and knocked on it.

"Sportacus let me in I need to talk to you." She said through the door. Sportacus opened it wearing pants and a button down t-shirt. Surprised at how fast he got dressed, Stephanie just stood there. Sportacus waved his hand in front of her eyes and she snapped back to reality. Stephanie walked into the room and Sportacus closed the door.

"Does it hurt as bad as it looks?" Stephanie asked.

"That depends. How bad does it look?" He tried to smile. Stephanie decided that it looked pretty bad but changed the subject.

"I read the lyrics you gave me." Stephanie said.

"Oh, and what do you think?" Sportacus turned a little red.

"I think that they just make me love you more." It was Stephanie this time who turned red. Sportacus kissed the top of her head.

"I thought about our predicament and I think I came up with a solution." he said. Stephanie listened to his idea about her going home. Stephanie's home town was a good eight hour train ride away. It only took about an hour to fly there in the airship, so Sportacus suggested that at least once a week he could fly out there. LazyTown had a competent police force and they could handle him being gone for one day. Stephanie said she liked this idea and could even try to visit LazyTown when she had Spring and Winter Recess. Then there was a knock on the door.

Sportacus answered it and Stephanie picked up her sleeping bag. Uncle Milford was surprised to see her in Sportacus' room.

"What is it Mayor?" Sportacus asked ignoring Milford's surprise.

"I'm going out for awhile." Was all Milford said.

"Ok. When will you be back?" Stephanie asked.

"I hope around 2 or 3 in the afternoon." Mayor Meanswell said.

"Bye, Uncle." Stephanie said as she walked by him carrying her sleeping bag and pillow. She went upstairs and put it away. Uncle Milford left and Sportacus sat in his wheelchair. Wheeling himself out to the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and bit into it. Stephanie came down and Sportacus let her have a bite of his apple. They talked about what they wanted to do that day. Sportacus decided he needed some fresh air. Sportacus popped his pain pill and Stephanie pushed him outside into the warm, sunny day.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next three and a half weeks went by quickly. Sportacus went to the hospital and was cleared by Dr. Rottenstein. Everyone in LazyTown celebrated when he returned.

While they celebrated, Robbie was released from his jail cell and told he would be picked up for his community service the next day. Robbie scowled and returned to the comfort of his orange fuzzy chair. He had to get back at Sportacus and Stephanie. Robbie didn't know how but he was going to do it. Then he slipped into his first comfortable sleep since before being in jail.

Sportacus climbed up into his airship after the party that night and looked out as the town's lights were slowly being shut off. He went to go put his pajamas on when he heard a funny muffled noise. Looking around his airship he couldn't find it until suddenly he heard a voice.

"Sportacus! Open up!" It was Stephanie. Sportacus turned around and opened up the platform. Stephanie climbed onto it and then Sportacus had the platform rise up.

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" Sportacus asked.

"Well you said that when you were better we'd sing the song you gave me." Stephanie told him.

"Oh yes I remember." Sportacus smiled. It didn't hurt anymore and the bruising was gone. His ribs were definitely better as he lift Stephanie up and swung her around.

"Someone is feeling better." She giggled. Then pulling her close, Sportacus stared into her dark brown eyes and started to sing.

"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day…"

Stephanie joined him for the next verse.  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide  
But I love you (I love you)  
Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, Oh I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"

The two finished their song and Sportacus bent down and kissed Stephanie on her lips. She grabbed his head and pulled him close and she kissed him again. The two spent the rest of the night together laughing, singing, and dancing.

Finally, they were exhausted and Stephanie sat down on Sportacus' bed. He pulled her sneakers off and pulled the big white comforter over her. Then he got into the bed next to her, held her in his arms, and the two drifted off to sleep.

The End

I want to thank everyone for their support. I hope you enjoy the ending. I know its longer than I intended to make it but I needed that space to fully explain everything. I appreciate all the feedback and all the "MORE! MORE! MORE!" I kept getting. I know quite a few of you didn't like the cliffhanger chapters but that's the way I write.

Thanks again,

18lzytwner (Amanda)


End file.
